Trust
by situationalstudent
Summary: Italy and Germany try to build on the trust between them for a new and specific kink. De-anon from the kink meme.
1. Chapter 1

Trust

"Germany, ve, Germany," Italy said cheerfully over breakfast one day. "Would you let me double penetrate you some time?"

Germany choked on his coffee. "_What?_"

"I mean, if you don't want to, that's fine. But if you did, it would make me very happy!" Italy continued, nibbling on a croissant.

"You know I don't want…other people…involved in our relationship," Germany said, face flushed, pointedly staring into his coffee.

Italy looked horrified.

"Neither do I! Never…I would never let someone else touch you like that…" Italy said, quietly. "I meant with a dildo, or something, ve!"

"Could we perhaps discuss this over something other than breakfast?"

"I mean, I suppose so…. Does that mean you'll consider it? Yay! It'll be great, Germany, I promise. I just want to see and feel you and stretched and a little sore, dear."

With scarlet cheeks and downcast eyes, Germany agreed to participate, provided they stop talking about it while he was trying to enjoy his breakfast.

-x-

Thus it was decided. They would do it on the coming Saturday, after dinner, and they would use one of their smaller vibrators or dildos for the act.

Italy was visibly flushed with excitement when they finally talked about the particulars of this arrangement Thursday evening.

"Do you want to color code for your safe-word, Germany?" Italy said, rummaging through the nightstand.

Germany, seated on the bed, nodded and then realized Italy could not see him and said, with a cracked voice, "Yes."

Italy, still rummaging, said, "Do you want me to check your color or do you want to just tell me if it gets to be too much?"

"If you could check my color, that would be nice."

"Okay, ve! Now, what do you think of this one?" Italy said, holding up a slim purple dildo. "I don't think it would stretch you too much. Or did you want something that vibrates, ve?"

Germany thought on it for a moment. "Are you going to be in me first, or the toy? That will determine which toy we should use."

Italy moistened his suddenly dry lips. "I was hoping to go inside you first, and then stretch you a bit more with my fingers, or, oh, _your_fingers, and then we would ease the toy in."

"Then a vibrator. A small one, of course."

Italy moaned quietly at the thought and went back to searching. He finally found the perfect toy to press inside of Germany, and he held it up for approval.

"That one?" Germany said, looking at the fat golden bullet. "It is very good…but don't you think it might be a bit big?"

Italy scrutinized the toy. "It could be. Ve. We should have a backup, and here it is!"

This one was slimmer and looked more manageable, but lacked somewhat in the vibrating power. It was also pink, but Germany decided that did not really matter since it was something to go inside him, not something to look at.

"That seems to be a good backup."

"Good," Italy said. "Now, ve, we won't have any other kinks when we do this, okay? Just the double penetration. I don't want anything to be too much for you or to hurt you. Now…what kind of lube do you want to use?"

Germany gulped. There were so many choices. They would be here for a while more, he suspected, especially if Italy wanted to test them out.

-x-

All of Friday and most of Saturday, Germany was nervous and Italy was impatient. Italy decided a romantic dinner on Saturday would be the best way to calm his nerves. Usually discussing their kinks in detail would ease any anxiety either of them had, but Germany seemed a bit more nervous about this particular one than others they had participated in.

After the lasagna and the wine and bread had been set out and they began to eat, Italy asked the all-important question.

"Germany…are you afraid that it's going to hurt?" he ask, concern written across his face.

Germany paused with the fork halfway to his mouth and looked Italy in the eyes. "Of course I'm afraid it's going to hurt. But that's why we have safe-words, dear. If it gets to be too much, I'll let you know. It'll be fine, I'm just nervous about the whole process."

Italy could accept that, and so he did, and they finished their meal in peace. Italy stood up first and swished over to Germany's seat. He kissed him, hard, and ran a comforting hand up and down Germany's arm.

"Mm, I love you so much, Germany," he mumbled into the kiss, and moved on to kiss his eyelids and then behind his ears. "So, so much. Should we go to the bedroom?"

Germany moaned his acquiescence and allowed Italy to lead him by the hand to the bedroom they shared whenever he was in Italy.

Funny, that, he thought dazedly. In Italy but, yet, Italy would be in Germany.

He almost laughed.

When they reached the bedroom, Italy began working at his shirt, fumbling with the buttons and, when he finally had Germany's dress shirt pushed down across his shoulders, he dipped his head down and pressed his mouth against Germany's sternum. Italy spread open mouthed kisses across Germany's chest before finally latching onto one nipple and sucking lightly.

Moaning quietly, Germany threaded his finger in Italy's hair and stroked gently. He took this as encouragement and continued to lave attention on Germany's chest and nipples. Moving downward, he kissed down Germany's stomach until he reached his belt.

"Can I?" he asked, looking up through fringed eyelashes.

Germany breath hitched. "_Yes_."

Italy fumbled with Germany's belt and finally got it off after a moment of trouble. He gently rubbed his cheek against Germany's growing erection and Germany breathed heavily.

"Do you want me to suck you off, first? Will that make it easier?" Italy asked, still on his knees.

"Ah, you could…maybe. But don't make me come, please. You know I don't like having you inside after I've come," Germany said, eyeing Italy hungrily. "Mm, yes, please. Suck me off."

Italy was always happy to please Germany, and so he opened the severe trousers and reached inside, pushing aside underwear to grip Germany's penis gently. He pulled it free and breathed across the half-hard organ, gently stroking Germany's foreskin.

"Do you like that?"

"Yes."

Italy smiled and opened his mouth, pressing his tongue against the firm glans. Germany moaned quietly and tossed his head back while Italy worked to take more into his mouth. Germany always loved to see Italy trying and failing to take in Germany's entire erection, but, now, he tugged gently on Italy's hair to make him stop. He did not want to come just yet.

With purpled lips and mussed hair, Italy stood and licked his lips hungrily, enjoying the taste of the pre-ejaculate. "Do you want to get started, ve?"

Germany nodded.

"Okay, take off your clothes and lay down on the bed," Italy said, working on his own clothes. On the nightstand lay the two vibrators and the strawberry lubricant they had decided on. A small hand mirror also sat incongruously beside them. Germany eyed it warily but still shucked off his pants and underwear and lay down on the bed. Italy looked at him with hunger in his eyes.

"I like you like that, Germany. Touch yourself for me."

Germany did so, squeezing his eyes shut as he palmed his erection gently. He curled his fingers around the base of his penis to stroke, once, twice, thrice, and Italy pounced, laying hot kisses across his neck and letting those talented fingers do wonderful things to his nipples and penis.

"God, you're such a little slut for me, aren't you?" he said into Germany's ear, stroking his erection with one hand and sliding another between Germany's buttocks to press gently against his anus. Germany's breath hitched and Italy smiled a wicked smile.

"There's a good boy. Hand me the lube, will you?"

With all the dignity he could muster, and pointedly avoiding meeting Italy's eyes, Germany reached one arm over to grab the small bottle of lube.

"The toys and the mirror, too, Germany," Italy said against his throat. "We don't want to forget anything, do we?"

"No."

"Of course we don't."

Germany handed the objects to Italy without looking at his face, and waited for further instruction.

With a sad little sigh, Italy stood back to regard Germany, who lay naked and beautiful against the pillows.

"You're so beautiful," he said in a quiet voice. "Now, ve, lie against the headboard and spread your legs, please."

Germany did as he was told, shifting his weight until he was half sitting against the headboard with his legs splayed. Italy licked his lips. He could see everything.

The bed shifted as Italy climbed onto it and toward Germany. He set the toys and the mirror down beside him, but kept the little bottle of lubricant in one hand. With a shaking hand, he uncapped the bottle and smeared a generous amount onto his fingers and slid one finger in up to the knuckle, too quickly.

Germany hissed. "It, ah, it hurts a bit."

He looked down, surprised, when he felt a hand shift his legs further apart and slide a pillow beneath his hips. Then warm lips pressed to his inner thigh, conveying apology better than Italy could ever articulate.

He felt himself relax a bit more at the slight change in position, and even when Italy added a second finger, then a third, he found the pain had lessened. Those fingers twisted and wriggled inside him, and he felt the usual deep embarrassment of having Italy touching him there rise up. He was very nearly ashamed until Italy pressed one finger on either side of his prostate and applied the best sort of pressure.

"Ah, ha, there, again, please."

Italy was always proud of his ability to reduce Germany to a writhing puddle of pleasure when he felt so inclined, and he smiled into the meat of Germany's thigh.

"Oh, you mean here?" he demanded, ever the tease, and pressed again, harder. Germany moaned helplessly.

Deciding that Germany had had enough of his fingers, he gently pulled them out, and Germany moaned softly at the sensation. Then he moaned quite a bit louder when those fingers were replaced by the warmth of Italy's mouth.

Italy pressed his tongue deep into Germany, tasting the strawberry lubricant and rubbing gently against his prostate. In his passion, Germany fisted the blankets beneath him and bucked his hips, trying to force more of that delicious tongue inside of him, but Italy shoved his hips back down and continued his teasing torture of Germany's insides.

"God," Germany said. "God, please, more."

And Italy was all too happy to comply.

Pulling back with a smack of his lips and a devilish look in his eye, Italy held a hand out to Germany, which he took gratefully, and pulled him forward.

"Get in my lap."

Nodding deliriously, Germany did as he was told, maneuvering his legs until he had them wrapped around Italy's waist and he could feel his lover's warm erection smearing pre-ejaculate across his buttocks.

"Now," and Italy's voice changed to something softer, gentler. "Put my cock in you, whenever you're ready, ve. Don't put it in too fast, okay, sweetheart?"

Germany, with his eyes clamped shut, shifted in Italy's lap until he could feel the slick, broad head of Italy's penis rubbing against his entrance. He lowered his hips slowly and groaned when the very tip breached him. Italy's warm fingers flew to the base of his spine and rubbed small soothing circles.

"Take it slow."

Germany continued to press down, relishing the warm, full feeling of having all of Italy inside him.

"You're big," he said almost shyly, casting a sidelong glance at Italy. "I like the way it feels inside me when you stretch me out."

Italy moaned happily at Germany's tight warmth around him. "Keep talking, ve. Keep telling me what you like."

"I love it when you rub my balls when you're inside me, and when you play with my nipples," Germany admitted, finally starting to move. "And, oh, there, when we finally come together and I can feel you inside me and outside, touching me, making me feel so good, and so _embarrassed_ but…so, ah, ah, good still that I don't even care that I'm embarrassed because you just make me feel so, oh, god,_perfect_."

Many expressions crossed Italy's face, but the one that stuck was the soppy, loving one he put on when Germany made him particularly happy. He thrust up into that warm tightness and moaned, and Germany moaned louder, and he groped around for what he needed to continue this.

He pressed the pads of his fingers against Germany's hip and stroked softly. "Slow down; stop. Just sit on my lap for a minute, ve. I'm going to get the toy ready to put in you, okay?"

"Yes." And Germany leaned down to kiss him sweetly.

Italy moaned into the kiss and fumbled again with the lubricant, smearing more of the pink liquid onto his fingers. Then, with his dry hand, he took the mirror and placed it on his lower abdomen just so, so that if Germany would look down, he could see his own anus stretching around Italy's thick erection.

"Germany. Germany, ha, open your eyes, dear," Italy said. "Look down."

Germany cracked an eye and looked down, seeing his pink hole stretched to accommodate Italy's girth. He moaned at the sight, but there was a questioning look in his eyes.

"I thought it would be less frightening if you could see me stretching you and putting it inside," Italy said hurriedly as way of explanation. "And I thought it might be kind of hot, ve! Is it okay? Can I put my finger in?"

"Green, go, put it in me, please, just…just do it."

With one hand curled behind Germany's neck, Italy eased the finger into Germany's body, watching Germany's face the entire time. A brief look of pain crossed his face, but then he whimpered helplessly when that finger pressed hard against his prostate. He also kept his eyes resolutely down, watching his own hole as Italy pushed another finger in, then another.

"Does that feel good?"

"It hurts a bit," Germany said honestly, wriggling a bit. "But it does feel good, especially, ha, when you press, ah, god, there. I feel so full and…I think I like it. Green. You can put the vibrator in me, now."

Italy smiled and pulled Germany down for a searing kiss while he worked his fingers free and slicked up the toy with plenty of lubricant. He broke the kiss and urged Germany to look down when he started rubbing the tip of the toy around his already stretched hole.

They both watched as Italy pressed the toy inside slowly and could see the reddened ring of Germany's anus stretch further to accommodate the toy. Germany moaned in pain, and threaded his fingers in Italy's hair, but kept watching. It did ease his tensions quite a lot.

"God, I love you so much. You look beautiful," Italy said, kissing across Germany's jaw and working the toy deeper into his willing body. "Color?"

Germany gritted his teeth and said, slightly strained, "Green, still. It hurts, but I never thought it wouldn't."

Italy kissed him on the mouth then, whimpering quiet little nothings in so many languages, a jumbled mess of German, Italian, English, and Latin, about how beautiful he was and brave, and strong, and oh, so _tight_.

When the small vibrator was all the way in, Italy slowly began to rock into Germany again, and Germany moaned, too. This went on for several moments, and Germany finally began riding on his own, loving the way the Italy moved independent of the toy inside him.

The feeling of fullness was almost enough to make him come right there, but, when Italy suddenly switched the vibrator on and gripped his cock tightly, he did come, tensing and tightening around the toy and Italy's penis in his stuffed hole.

Germany panted. "So, good, so good, god, more."

Watching Germany orgasm and feeling his semen smear across Italy's chest sent signals straight to his cock and he started the thrust with frenzy, bouncing Germany hard in his lap. He reached between them and stuck another finger into Germany's hole and watching the look of surprise on his face and the redness of his stretched anus finally pushed him over the edge. He came hard inside of Germany. They were still for a moment, catching their breath, and then Italy carefully pulled the still buzzing vibrator out of Germany, and Germany let out a soft sigh, leaning his forehead against Italy's shoulder. Italy lazily watched his own semen trickle from Germany's hole and down the sides of his cock.

"Are you okay, dear?" he said, running his hands up and down Germany's flushed sides.

Germany breathed. "Yes. That felt so good. It still feels good, feeling your come in me and your cock getting soft inside me. You always know what makes me feel the best."

Italy beamed up at him and eased him onto his back, pulling his softening penis out of Germany and scooting between his still splayed legs. He lowered his head and pressed the flat of his tongue against Germany's anus, cleaning the semen and lubricant from inside him and streaked across his inner thighs, and Germany just sighed happily and let him work, gently lacing his fingers in Italy's brown hair.

Wiping his mouth, Italy wriggled up Germany's body and kissed him, and Germany returned the kiss.

"I love you. Now let's get you cleaned up, ve."

-x-

I made every attempt to make this more about trust and love than about lots of kinks (no matter how much I like said kinks), so I really hope this didn't come off as too soppy or cutesy or terrible. I just feel there is often not enough focus on communication during things like this in fiction. I hope you enjoyed! Also, this is, of course, a de-anon from the kink-meme.


	2. Chapter 2

Early morning came quietly and without fanfare, and Italy found himself shifting awake before Germany, all languid stretching and jaw-cracking yawns.

Germany, surprisingly, or perhaps not, was still asleep, curled tightly around Italy, and as Italy watched his blond hair turn to gold in the sunlight, he contemplated waking his lover. He knew Germany never liked to sleep in if he could help it, and so he touched a hand to Germany's bare shoulder and gently roused him awake.

"Hey, Germany, dear," he said in a whisper, brushing the fringe of bangs back against Germany's forehead. "Wake up, ve."

With the patient predictability Italy had come used to, Germany batted his hand away and cracked an eye, regarding Italy with vague affection.

"Good morning," Italy said, leaning in to kiss Germany for morning salutations. Germany kissed back with the half-hearted reluctance of one who has resigned oneself to fate. "How are you feeling?"

Germany shifted carefully and winced. "I'm so sore. It, um. Um. It really hurts, actually," he said, his face flushing.

Italy made a sympathetic noise and cupped Germany's face with both hands, pressing feather soft kisses to his cheeks and forehead.

"I'm so sorry you're sore," he said, stroking his thumbs across defined cheekbones. "Ve! How about I run you a hot bath? I'll take care of you, and massage you, and kiss you all over, because it's my fault you're hurting. Is it really terrible?"

"No, it's not terrible. And we showered last night anyway. I'm just more sore than usual, and you know I'm usually sore after…afterward anyway."

"That's good. I'm still going to run a bath, though. It'll definitely help, ve."

And with that Italy disentangled himself from the twisted linens, naked and unashamed, and padded across the hardwood floor to the bathroom.

There was the sound of running water, and Germany relaxed again against the pillows. There was always the tacit agreement that after rough or painful sex, the dominant partner that night had to take care of both cleanup and the inevitable soreness come morning. Germany always felt a deep embarrassment when Italy took to caring for him, but deeply grateful nonetheless. He snaked a hand down, under the covers and his boxers, between his legs and brushed his fingers against his sore anus.

He hissed. Though the over-large penetration had not been unbearably painful at the time, the tender ache hours later was far worse. Germany attributed it to getting caught up in the moment, and resolved to never do that again.

He_ always_ resolved to never do that again.

From the bathroom, the sound of running water stopped and was replaced by Italy's soft footfalls as he approached the bed. He held out one hand and Germany took it. Soft fingers rubbed against the back of his hand and Italy smiled warmly at him.

"Come on, Germany! Normally I'm the one lazing about in bed. The bath's done, so come here," Italy said with the hint of a smile still playing about his mouth.

Germany allowed Italy to lead him into the warm bathroom with little complaint, and even accepted Italy's ever-present help in stripping him of his shirt and underwear. With little preamble he stepped into the large tub and sighed happily, closing his eyes and letting the hot water rise to his neck. Italy sat down on the edge of the tub and trailed his fingers through the water, watching his lover happily.

"Think one more could fit in there, Germany?" he said, too slyly, too lustfully, and Germany cracked an eye to regard him warily.

"You really cannot wait, can you? I can't now. I'm too sore," Germany said firmly.

Italy contrived to look appalled. "I would never try to do that while I'm supposed to be taking care of you! Ve… I just thought it might be…easier…to massage you if I'm in there with you, dear."

Germany continued to glare.

"Please?" Italy tipped the timbre of his voice into a stretch of pleading. And Germany yielded. Oh, how he yielded.

"Fine, come in," Germany said, defeated, and Italy clapped his hands together, everything in the tilt of his head and the carriage of his body suggesting the cat who got the cream. As it were.

With a gentle shifting of water, Italy was in the tub opposite him, legs tangled with his own. Italy shifted slightly, and, with a gentle pressure, urged Germany into a sitting position facing away from him and reached for the soap.

Germany sighed as too clever hands soaped up his back and massaged his shoulders. The fingers worked patiently, unknotting and de-stressing, and soon Germany found himself with his head lolling against Italy's shoulder.

"Mm, does that feel good?" Italy said, reaching around and allowing one hand to brush a dusky nipple almost innocuously.

Germany purred happily, closing his eyes once again, and allowed Italy to turn him so they were facing each other once more. His eyes flew open, however, when a hot mouth latched onto his collarbone and nibbled gently.

"I-Italy. _What are you doing?_" he said, looking down at a nest of brown hair.

Italy simply continued to mouth along his chest and clavicles for a few moments before looking up with lust in his eyes.

"Nibbling on your chest?"

"But I _said—_"

Italy shushed him with a finger to his lips. "You said I couldn't be inside you because you were too sore. And I won't! But you never said _you_ couldn't be inside _me_. How about it? It'll make you feel better."

Even with all his sensibilities, Germany could never really refuse Italy, especially like this, when he was naked and tangled up with him in the warm water, pressing kisses to his chest and throat. And it had been such a long time since he had been on top.

"Fine."

Italy scoffed and swatted his arm. "Well, don't sound so grumpy about it!"

"I'm not grumpy."

"Show me."

And then Italy was in his lap and kissing him deeply. There was a brief insinuation of tongue, and then Germany kissed back hungrily, sliding his hands down Italy's slick back to cup his buttocks gently.

Italy moaned into the kiss and rubbed his swelling erection against Germany's stomach.

"There's, ah, there's lube next to the tub," he said, breathlessly. "Can we do it now? Sorry it's not that romantic, but, ah, I really want you inside me."

With slick, fumbling fingers Germany reached for the small bottle on the side of the tub and uncapped it, slicking up his fingers and trailing them down the small of Italy's back and down between his legs, stroking gently. Italy moaned into his throat and continued to thrust against his stomach, brushing against Germany's own growing arousal.

Germany turned his head away; the hunger written on Italy's face was both flattering and deeply embarrassing. But Italy was not going to have that, and he sunk his fingers into Germany's hair and, gently, turned him so they were facing each other again. He could see the flush on his lover's face was more than arousal.

"Why are you so embarrassed? You're shy; it's cute," Italy said, kindly and a little out of breath. "I like your shyness, but, ve, sometimes I wonder why this makes you so embarrassed. And then I realize, it's just a Germany thing, and that's what you're going to do, and I love you all the more for it."

And he kissed him again.

"But, ve, please put your fingers in me!"

With flushing face and trembling fingers, Germany traced Italy's anus, sliding one finger deep inside. He felt Italy rock against him, pressing down, trying to force more of that finger inside him.

"Oh, iGod/i. Oh, oh, put another one in, put it in!" he said, squirming in Germany's lap. The water rocked around them. "Oh, ha, I'm a terrible Catholic."

"Not as bad as your brother."

Italy puffed his cheeks and swatted Germany's bicep playfully. "Ah, no talking about Romano when we're making love! Now hurry up!"

Two more fingers slid into Italy, stroking his prostate with practiced ease and effectively shutting him up. Germany ground his erection against Italy while he moaned and keened in his ear.

Then, suddenly, Italy seemingly decided he was prepared enough and he slipped one hand beneath him and gripped Germany's erection tightly. Germany whimpered. It seemed like ages passed while Italy gently guided his erection inside.

"Mm, good?" Italy said, face flushing as he bounced in Germany's lap. "Your cock feels so good inside me. Fuck me harder. Harder!"

Germany, still moaning and panting helplessly, thrust upward into Italy's body, trying to form some sort of rhythm. It was all for naught, however; Italy did not last long and spilled suddenly on Germany's chest and he tensed, becoming almost unbearably tight around Germany's erection.

Germany continued thrusting, gently rocking Italy in his lap while Italy came down from his high. Feeling Germany still inside him after he finished was becoming uncomfortable as he continued to brush his prostate, so he lowered his foggy head and took one dusky nipple into his mouth, sucking and nibbling gently while his other hand slid down below them to fondle Germany's testicles.

That was all it took for Germany to reach orgasm, and his mind went blank as he filled his lover. After a moment and with a sigh, Italy slid off his lap, letting Germany's softening penis slip out of him.

They kissed again, breathlessly, quietly, and Italy continued to nuzzle against the side of Germany's face.

"Did that make you feel better?" he said, after a moment to catch his breath. "I mean, I massaged you, I kissed you all over, and I rode your cock, ve. What more could you want?"

Germany flushed at the crude language and buried his face in Italy's shoulder, who stroked his wet hair gently and kissed behind his ear. There was an almost unnoticeable nod, and Italy grinned.

"Now, let me wash your hair, dear, before the water gets cold, okay?"

And Germany let Italy wash his hair, and, later, towel them both off and lead him back to bed, where there was a much more suitable massage in order.

As far as he could tell, Italy planned on spending the rest of the day in bed, cuddling. And, for once, he was just fine with that.


End file.
